Shining Light
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Sequel to 'You Were Mine' - Future fic, that features the furture children of the Pod Squad.
1. No Surrender

Title: Shining Light Part: One - No Surrender Author: Jacey - darkjaceyangel@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks. And seriously - Shiri, Katherine, Majandra and Emilie - ever need a best friend - I'm here! Kidding) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims or any other the other producer people. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story Rating: PG Category: Cass and Tyler, Adri and Xander, Gabi and Jay and Rach and Ry. Summery: The story of the 'Chosen Ones', Ryan, Cassandra, Adriana, Tyler, Alexander, Gabriella, Jayson and Rachel; the siblings of the 'Blessed Children', Rhys, Caitlin, Anabel, Trey, Antony, Grace, James and Rhiannon. Sequel to: 'You Were Mine' Companion to: 'Sparkle' Muse-ic: 'No Surrender' by Bruce Springsteen (off the 'Born in the USA' CD)  
  
Cassandra Evans sighed, as she looked out the Biology lab window. She hated Bio, but had taken it to please her mother.wherever she was. Her mother had been a genetic scientist, and had met her dad in high school biology. 'Only three and a half minutes until this class is over, and I can get out of here,' Cassie thought. 'I hope Adam isn't home when I get there, he can be SO annoying!'  
  
Cassie left the Bio lab, and a shout was heard from the other end of the corridor. "Cass! Cassie! Wait up!" Cassie laughed, it was her best friend, Adriana. She and Adri had been best friends since they were old enough to understand friendship. And their mothers, Liz and Maria, had been best friends all through high school, and still were. Just like their dad's, Max and Michael. "Cass, we still meeting the group?" Adri said in a rush. Cass laughed at Adri's rushed question. "Yeah, I think so. At the Crash at 4. Didn't Ty confirm it with you?" "Nah." Cassie sighed, "I thought I asked him and Ry to tell you at 2nd period. I swear that guy is so totally dead!" Suddenly a pair of hands came over Cassie's eyes, and a voice whispered in her ear "Guess who!" "Umm..Xander?" "What! Cass!!!!" Cassie laughed. "Calm down Ty. I know it's you!" Ty sulked for a minute, and then laughed. "Good!" He lent down and kissed her. "I gotta go meet the guys. Meeting at 4? Oh, and make sure my little sis gets there on tie!" Adri snorted, "Shut up doofus!" "Cheesehead!" "Freak!" Cass laughed, "OK, OK, but he's my freak. And the freak has to leave now, right Ty?" :Yeah, yeah, I'm going. I know when I'm not wanted." Tyler walked away, and Adri and Cass turned to head towards the main exit. As they did, they heard two voices from behind them. "Cass! Adri! Guys, wait up for us!" Adri and Cass turned and saw their two best friends, Gabriella and Rachel coming towards them. Rachel was Cass's cousin, and Adri was dating Rach's brother, Alexander, or Xander as they all called him. And Gabi was Adri's cousin, and dating Cass's brother, Ryan, or Ry. And Gabi's brother, Jayson, or Jay, was dating Rach. Gabi came up to them, and spoke, 'Guys, it's 3.50, we gotta get to Crash." Cass smiled. Gabs was always worried about being late.  
  
"We busted out of class, had to get away from those fools, We learned more from a three minute record than we ever learned in school. Tonight I hear the neighbourhood drummer sound, I can feel my heart begin to pound, You say you're tired and you just wanna close your eyes, And follow your dreams down."  
  
Adam had said for as long as Cass could remember that Gabs was exactly like Isabel, Rach and Xander's mom. Cass was like her and Ryan's mom, Liz; Adri was like her and Ty's mom, Maria; and Rach was like Tess, Gabs and Jays mom. The guys were all like one of the fathers. Ty was like Max, Cass and Ryan's dad; Ryan was like Alex, Rach and Xanders dad; Xander was like Michael, Adri and Ty's dad; and Jay was like his and Gab's dad, Kyle.  
  
"We made a promise, we swore we'd always remember, No retreat, baby, no surrender. Like soldiers in the winter's night, with a vow to defend, Baby, no retreat, no surrender."  
  
Adam had been living with the eight of them since they had been sent to earth, from Antar when they were four years old. He was their protector, or guardian; just like their parents had had Nesado. Adam had also helped them with their powers until they were better than him. Apart from receiving all of their parents powers (healing, dreamwalking, mindwarping, energy balls, changing molecular structures etc..) they all had their own specialised powers as well. Adri was physic and got flashes a lot. Cass could read peoples fingerprints. When she touched something that someone else had touched, and left their fingerprint on, she could hear what they had been thinking at the time. Rach could freeze time and objects, and Gabi could move things with her mind. Ryan had the power to astral project his body anywhere, and he regularly visited their parents on Antar. Ty could levitate, Xander could blink, causing his whole body to move anywhere, not just his astral form, but his whole body; and also shimmer, which was the same as blinking but he could take other people with him. And last of all, Jay could throw balls of energy, which made a static net that trapped whatever, or whomever it landed on.  
  
Cass and Adri, Rach and Gabi were on their way to the Crash to meet the guys. Cass's Grandma Nancy, and Grandpa Jeff owned the Crashdown Café, and she, Adri, Rach and Gabs had been working there as waitresses since they were 14. 'Has anyone got a shift today?' asked Cass A chorus of 'No's' answered her question. 'Good. Cause when Adam told me bout this meeting, it sounded like it might take a while.' They all arrived at the Crashdown at the same tie, and found Adam and the Parker's, the Evan', the Valenti's, and the Whitmans waiting for them. Jay spoke first 'Ooooookay then.. this looks serious.. and whatever it was, I swear I didn't do it!' Everyone laughed and Adam spoke ' OK guys, you all know that you're basically just sitting in school passing time till graduation at the moment, and you could all graduate right now if you wanted to. Hell, you could all have graduated two years ago.And we all know the situation on Antar right now as well. So here's what's happening. You all say goodbye to your grandparents, you pack your bags, and we meet out at the caves in 2 hours. Jess and Lori are coming with us.' Adam said, speaking of Amy and Jim's daughters, who were both 12. 'I'll see you guys out there. There'll be some other people going as well, but you'll see at the caves. 2 hours people, be there on time.'  
  
Cass hugged her Grandma Nancy and Grandpa Jeff, as he said 'Tell my little girl hi for e, OK, pumpkin?' Cass smiled 'Will do Gramps. Hey, why don't you guys come too? You wouldn't have to come permanently if you didn't want to. It could be a vacation, And you could see Mom and Dad again. And all the others.' 'Cassie, sweetie, we have the Crashdown to look after!' said her Grandma Nancy, sighing ' I do want to see Lizzie again.. But,..' Cass's Gramps laughed 'But nothing honey. We'll go. We can have Larry and Jennifer look after the place for us.' Jeff said, referring to the couple of alien hunters, who had seen Liz be shot all those years before, and seen Max heal her. Nancy sighed, 'OK Jeff, you go ring Diane and Phillip and Amy and Jim. I'll ring Chuck and Ann, and then Larry and Jennifer to see whether they'll look after the place. I'm sure the others will want to see all their children and grandchildren again.' Cass looked confused 'Grandchildren again? Are you telling me that we have other siblings?' Nancy looked guilty. 'Opps. Adam is going to be angry. OK, honeybear, you get the others here in 5 minutes and I'll tell you everything.' Cass ran back to where Adri, Ryan and Ty were waiting for her, and told them what she'd found out. 'So Grandma Nancy says be back here in 5 minutes, and she'll tell us everything! We have to find the others now!' Ryan stood up, and Cass hit him on the shoulder. 'Where do you think you're going idiot? We have to find the others!' Ryan waved his hand in front of Cass's face, 'Uhhhhh, I'm heading to the toilets to use those nifty alien powers I seem to have acquired, and, hmmmm lets see, astral project and get the others here???' Cass blushed 'Oh, right. OK, you go do that then!'  
  
"Now your faces grow sad and old, and hearts of fire grow cold, We swore blood brothers against the wind. I'm ready to grow young again, and hear your sister's voice calling us home, Across the open yards. Maybe we could cut some place of our own, With these drums and these guitars."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Ryan returned, followed by Gabi, Rach, Jay and Xander, who had shimmered them all in, with their bags. Cass and Ryan's Grandma Nancy, came out from the back and sat down with them in a booth. 'OK Guys, your parents are going to kill me for telling you all this, but I let it slip to Cass already, and I think that you are all old enough to know. You all have older siblings.  
  
"We made a promise, we swore we'd always remember, No retreat, baby, no surrender. Blood brothers in the stormy night, with a vow to defend, No retreat, baby, no surrender."  
  
Cass, you and Ryan have an older sister, Vilondra, who by now must be around 31 or so. Your older brothers name is Rath, and he's around 28. You also have an older sister, who's adopted. She's really Max and Isabel's half sister. Her name's Taysha, and she's 20. Adri and Ty, you have three older sisters. Skye and Starr are twins, and they are 27, and Cloud is 21. Rach and Xander, you have an older brother, Harrison and an older sister, Ashlee. They are both 22. And lastly, Gabi and Jay, you guys have a LOT of siblings! There's your step sister Dani, who's 36, and your step brother Jaxon who's 34. Also your half siblings on your father's side, Rebecca who's 25, and JC who's 21. And on your mother's side, Aimee and Anthony who are 22. And lastly, there's your full siblings, Melinda, Melissa and Mikayla who are 25. I think that's the lot for them all, but who knows how many kids they had after we left, hell their might even nieces and nephews for you guys by now!' Gabi laughed 'This is SO cool!' Grandma Nancy laughed at her 'OK Guys, I take it that you guys are all pretty much ready, except Cass, Ryan, Ty and Adri. Let's see, Xander, can you shimmer them home so that they can pack, and then shimmer the others over to the caves, and meet me back here in 10 minutes so that you can shimmer us over too. Oh, and you'll need to head home and pick up Adri, Cass, Ty and Ryan at some point too.' Xander rose his eyebrow at her 'What am I, the Antar Cab service???'  
  
"Now on the street tonight, the lights grow dim, the walls of my room are closing in, There's a war outside still raging. You say it ain't ours any more to win."  
  
Soon, Xander had shimmered the whole gang, except the grandparents over to the caves. Adam looked up 'Good, you're all here!' Xander shook his head 'Nuh. I gotta head back and pick up the oldies. Their coming too.' Adam sighed 'Why am I never told about these plans until the last minute? OK, hurry up then.' Xander blinked out, and Adam continued, 'Guy's, we're taking some others with us. Well, some soldiers from the US, and New Zealand defence forces. So what I'm going to do is assign you in two's to a group.' Cass gave Ty a look, saying, I hope we can be together. Adam looked at her 'Cass, you are NOT going with Ty. He'll only distract you. You guys have had hundreds of sessions on defence, fighting, combat and protocol on Antar, so you'll do fine. Cass, you and Adri, take the first group through the portal. Ty and Ryan take the second, Rach and Xander the third, and Gabi and Jay the fourth. I'll put Nancy and Jeff with the with the fifth, Chuck and Ann with the sixth, Diane and Phillip with the seventh, and Amy and Jim with the eighth. Do you think Jess and Lori can handle a group? Hmmmm, I think so. OK, so Lori and Jess can take the ninth group and I'll handle the tenth, eleventh and twelfth. So we ready guys? Xander! There you are!' Adam said as Xander shimmered in with the aforementioned adults, and Jess and Lori. 'OK, so Adri, Cass you two ready. You'll be going first! Are we all ready to go home everyone!!??' Adam said, yelling the last part.  
  
"I want to sleep beneath the peaceful skies In my lovers bed, with a wide open country in my eyes, And these romantic dreams in my head." Adam walked further into the caves, where all the hundreds of soldiers were assembled. 'OK, I want Group One, up front, ready to go. These are your leaders, two of the Chosen Ones, Cassandra and Adriana.' With that, Adam left the caves again, to prep the adults, and Cass and Adri took over. Cass spoke up 'OK, listen up men... and women! I know that most of you think I'm gonna talk crap, and that I'm just a wuss 18 year old girl. But, let me warn you, I know more about this and most other things than you'll ever know.' Cass stopped as she saw a Corporal sniggering near the back of the group. Adri winked at Cass. ' That includes you too Corporal Jenkins. How do I know your name? Well lets just say that I have this nifty ability to pick useful facts out of anyone's mind. Cass?' Cass smiled 'OK, so back to the topic. I'm trained, as are all of us, in combat, all martial arts and self defence, along with war fight, an Antarian style of combat. I'm trained to shoot with any gun you give e, plus one's you've never heard of. I can do things with a knife that you'll wish you've never seen. Give me 5 minutes and I'd be able to disable every person in this room, with a bit of help from Adri. I know how to use any technology known to humans, and things that aren't known. I have a photographic memory, and lets not forget my powers! So, what I'm trying to say, id that any mis-conceptions any of you had about two teenagers leading you, should be cleared up by now, and basically I can kick any of your asses.' Suddenly a cry came from the entrance of the caves. 'Woah!!!!!!!!!! That's my little sister! You go Cassie!!!!' screamed Ryan. Cass laughed 'I can kick his ass too!' and everyone laughed. 'Adri, got anything to say?' Cass asked 'Uh, what she said......?' Everyone laughed again, and then Adri spoke again 'OK, lets head off. Once we get there, we don't know exactly what the conditions will be. So, we need to be silent, still, and ready to fight. We'll jump through the portal created by the Grenolith, one by one. Cass will lead, and I'll follow at the end. We'll lead you guys up to the palace barracks, and once we've done what we need to do, we'll be fighting with you.as long as they don't ban us from doing that.' A murmur of agreement passed through the crowd of men and women waiting to be the first troops sent to another planet from Earth. Cass stepped into the Grenolith , and disappeared in a blue flash. A gasp rippled through the soldiers. Adri laughed ' You aren't going to do that every time someone goes through are you?' One by one the soldiers stepped into the Grenolith, and disappeared. 'Well that's them,' said Adri. She turned to Tyler and Ryan who were patiently waiting with their group. She looked at them solemnly, pointed upwards, rolled her eyes upwards and said 'Hoooooome..' Ty and Ryan looked at each other and cracked up. They'd always found it strange how they were aliens, and E.T was all of the groups favourite movie. The troops behind Ty and Ryan shuffled nervously, but cracked up when Adri did it again. Adri flashed them her dazzling smile and said to Ryan and Ty, 'See you guys up there. Ty - Cass says Love ya. And ditto to both of you from me.' She hugged Ryan, and then Tyler. Ty whispered in her ear 'Tell Cass 'right back atcha' and I'll see you both soon.' 'With that, Adri stepped into the Grenolith and disappeared in a bright orange flash. One of the soldiers started screaming. 'OMG. OMG! The other flashes were blue! Why was that one orange??' Ryan laughed 'Don't worry about it. Adri always has to do things differently, that's just her way of saying that this isn't a big deal, and it's easy.'  
  
As Adri appeared in the Antarian Grenolith chamber, Cass let out a shriek of delight, and rushed to her cousin and hugged her. 'OMG! Adri! I thought you'd disappeared! The last soldier came through, and then there was this huge gap, and...' Adri laughed 'Relax chica! I was getting a message for you from lover boy! He says to say he loves you!' Cass smiled 'Yeah.... so anyway, I was thinking that we should wait here for the rest to come through, cause I mean Grams and Gramps and Nan and Pop, and the others, well, they can't defend the selves like we can. You know, no powers. So we will be safer in one large group. Think so?' Adri nodded 'Yup. I agree.'  
  
"We made a promise, we swore we'd always remember, No retreat, baby, no surrender. Blood brothers in the stormy night, with a vow to defend, No retreat, baby no surrender. No retreat, baby, no surrender."  
  
After a long wait, finally every soldier, plus the other Chosen Ones, Adam, and the adults were all through. Adam stood on a rock, slightly above the huge gathering of people, and spoke to them in a hushed voice. 'OK, first off I want to say before we head out, that we, on behalf on the rest of Antar would like to tell you all how grateful we are for your help. This is a war situation, and hopefully we can resolve it peacefully without any conflict. But, if that isn't the case, some of you here, might not be going home. And for that, for the fact that you would give your lives, for not only Earth, but for Antar, I want to express how thankful we are. The majority religion on Antar is Buddhism, and I would like you all to join me in a prayer of thanks.  
  
Buddha, We are grateful beyond words for the help and gift that our friends from Earth have given us. Bless them, and look after them in this time of conflict. We ask for your guidance not to kill, but to defend. Guide our enemies to do the right thing by us, and themselves. Amen.  
  
Well folks, this is it. Are we ready to fight for freedom?!?!?!' A loud chorus of 'Yes's' and 'Damn sure we are' rang out through out the caves, and a shout was heard form the back, ' No retreat, no surrender. We fight for freedom till death, be it ours our theirs!!!!'  
  
And with that, Adam, and the Chosen Ones, lead the fighter for the freedom and future of Antar out into the fresh air of the planet Antar.  
  
  
  
To be continued in  
  
Part Two of 'Shining Light' - 'Fly' 


	2. Fly

Title: Shining Light Part: Two - Fly Author: Jacey - darkjaceyangel@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks. And seriously - Shiri, Katherine, Majandra and Emilie - ever need a best friend - I'm here! Kidding) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims or any other the other producer people. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story Rating: PG Category: Cass and Tyler, Adri and Xander, Gabi and Jay and Rach and Ry. Summery: The story of the 'Chosen Ones', Ryan, Cassandra, Adriana, Tyler, Alexander, Gabriella, Jayson and Rachel; the siblings of the 'Blessed Children', Rhys, Caitlin, Anabel, Trey, Antony, Grace, James and Rhiannon. Sequel to: 'You Were Mine' Companion to: 'Sparkle' Muse-ic: 'Shining Light' by Ash (off the Roswell Soundtrack CD)  
  
As the large group of people marched through the streets of Antar, a messenger came running out. ' Sire! Sire!' he called as he approached Adam, 'Master Adam! You are back! We must hurry to the palace now. I have men waiting to take your soldiers to the barracks, but we must take the Chosen Ones to the palace now! Where are they?' Adam laughed 'It is good to see you too, Jarron, my friend. And how many times have I asked you to not call me Master? Tsk tsk Jarron, will you never learn? And can you not spot the Chosen Ones, even after 14 years? Here they are my friend!' Jarron gasped, 'Oh my! You are all so old now! I had forgotten that time goes by faster on Earth, than on Antar. Here, you should only have been 6 years old!' Cassie gasped 'You mean, here, it has only been 2 years?' Jarron laughed 'No, no my dear child. It has been all of the 14 years that have passed on earth, but here, on Antar, people age at a slower rate. Why do you think that your parents are still.. No, no I must let them share their news!' Adri stepped forwards 'Our parents are what? Come on Jarron, remember me? Little Adia? You always told me what was going on, all those years ago! Please Jarron, tell me!' Jarron laughed 'My little Adia! How you have grown. Your parents will be so proud. Such a pretty young maiden you have become. No, no I must not share the news without the squad's permission! But, I will give you a clue! Your families are a lot bigger than you have ever heard!' Adri laughed 'Ooooookay, great hint Jarron!' Jarron smiled 'You will see soon Adia. As will you all, if we hurry to the palace.' Adam turned and spoke to the soldiers. 'Folks, I'm going to have to cut the tour short here, but we will have someone take you to the barracks, so that you can settle in. We'll come and talk to you all, as soon as we know what's going on.'  
  
Jarron lead the Chosen Ones, Adam and the grandparents towards the palace, all the time talking to Phillip Evans. 'Phil, my old friend, I was not informed that you were all returning!' Phillip laughed 'It was a last minute decision. Cassie managed to talk us into it!' Jarron smiled 'She is still as persuasive as she used to be?' Phillip chuckled, 'Oh, always! I don't know how Max and Liz ever managed to say no to her!' Jarron's laugh boomed out loudly 'Oh, Phillip. They didn't!!'  
  
Soon, they were at the palace doors, and Jarron turned to them all. 'Alright, we must move quickly. Try not to be distracted, by all the people around the palace. We are preparing for the grand banquet tonight, and they are very busy.' Jarron lead them towards the grand staircase that dominated the foyer of the palace. The first set of doors they arrived at were those of the apartments of Alex and Isabel. Jarron's poke up 'Princess Rachel, Prince Alexander. Welcome home. If you will follow me, and the rest of you please wait here? And which of you would like to join Princess Isabel and Prince Alex? Ann and Chuck?OK.' Rach, Xander, Ann and Chuck all followed Jarron into the apartments. Diane turned to Phillip 'We should visit Max and Liz first, shouldn't we?' Phillip laughed, 'No, no. They have Nancy and Jeff. We will visit out other son, Michael, and Maria. That way Jim and Amy can see Kyle and Tess before they see Maria and Michael. Afterwards, we can visit Isabel and Alex, and then Max and Liz.' Amy nodded 'I like that idea. As much I want to see Maria, we won't spend to long with Kyle and Tess before we see her and Michael.'  
  
Jarron returned 'Ahhh, so you have all sorted out who to visit first? Good good. Now, We are almost at the apartments of Prince Kyle and Princess Tess. Welcome home Princess Gabriella and Prince Jayson. Please follow me.'  
  
Gabi, Jay, Amy and Jim followed Jarron in to the rooms.  
  
When Jarron returned, he led the to another set or large doors. 'Well, we are now at the apartments of Princess Maria, and Prince Michael. Welcome home Princess Adriana and Prince Tyler.' Adri looked nervous, and Jarron calmed her, 'Adia, do not worry. Your parents have been awaiting your arrival since you left! They cannot wait to see you!' With that, Jarron lead Adri, Ty, Dianne and Phillip into the apartments.  
  
Finally, Jarron returned to the group of five people left. 'Cassandra! Smile! They will be ecstatic to see you!' He lead them into the apartments, and let Adam join them briefly, 'Adam, I know you want to see your king again, but we must let them have some family time,' Jarron said when they returned to the hallway. 'They need all the time they can get, before their parents tell them about the Blessed Children. And before the fighting starts.' Adam gave a Jarron a confused look, and started to speak 'What.' Jarron shook his head, 'No, I've said too much already, you'll just have to wait.' Adam glared at him, and then laughed 'Always the same aren't you Jarron? When are you going to tell them that you are the Blessed Children's guardian?' Jarron smiled, 'All in good time Adam, all in good time!' Jarron and Adam wandered off down the corridor, in silence, thinking about what was currently happening in the apartments they had just left...  
  
MAX AND LIZ'S APARTMENT  
  
'Cassandra! Ryan!' Liz screeched 'My God! My babies are so big!' Ryan struggled in her embrace, 'Geeze Mom, I saw you last week when I projected in!' 'I know, but you're so different in person. And Cassandra, you're so grown up! Do you have a boyfriend yet?' Cassie blushed, 'Well, yeah. Tyler.' Liz gasped, 'As in Tyler Guerin? My babies dating my best friend's son! What about you Ryan?' Ryan laughed, 'Mama, you know I'm dating Gabi!' Liz smiled, 'I know, I know!' Max walked over, 'Cassie!' he said, hugging her 'You have your mother's eyes.' Liz smiled, 'But your father's smile!' Max laughed 'She sure does. So, how about we introduce you to the rest of the family? Guys, come on in here, now.' A large group of people entered the room. 'OK, well Adam hinted to us that my mom had told you, so we'll introduce them all to you!' Ryan laughed 'Sound's good to me! I saw them all like a week ago anyway!' Cass scowled 'How come you didn't tell me?' Liz sighed 'Cass not now.' Max nodded, 'OK, so this is our eldest daughter, Vilondra and her husband Alaric. And these are their children; Jessica and Jasper who are 12, Sarah, Kaitlin and Prudence who are 8, Paige who is 3, and the littlest member of the family, Holly, who's 3 weeks old.' Vilondra walked over, and even though she was holding Holly, hugged Cassie, and then Ryan. 'Welcome home little sister. Nice to see you again little brother!' Max smiled 'OK, now our eldest son, Rath, and his wife Sara. These are their children, Meghan, Molly and Mariah who are 5, and Amber who is a month old. Now, this is Taysha and her husband Jarrick, who is Jarron's son. And their son's Jared and Curtis, who are 4 months old. And this little monster,' Max said picking up a girl standing next to him, 'is our youngest daughter, Katherine. But don't call her that, she only answers to Katie, don't you peanut? She's 6, and has been jumping up and down for weeks, waiting for you guys to come!' Liz laughed, 'Yeah Katie's been so excited! Um, guy's there's something else we need to tell you...'  
  
MICHAEL AND MARIA'S APARTENTS  
  
'My babies!' screamed Maria as she swept Adri and Ty into her arms. Michael laughed, 'Calm down honey, you'll squash them!' 'Shut up Spaceboy, I haven't seen them since they were 4!' 'Well neither have I! So pass over my daughter!' Adri walked over to her father and hugged him 'Heya Pops! So, when do we get to meet our sisters?' Michael frowned 'Who told you?' Adri laughed, 'Uhhh, Grandma Nancy.' Michael laughed 'Huh, I was sure Amy would cave before her!' Maria hit him over the head 'Shut up cheesehead, now lets introduce the others to them!' Michael smiled, 'OK, OK, honey. Guys, come in now!' A group of people came in from a set of double doors. Michael spoke again, 'Well, this is Starr and her husband Andy, and their daughters, Liz, and Isabella and their son, Brendan. And this is your sister Skye and her husband Jayson, and their daughters Michelle, Nicole and Imogen. And this here is Cloud, and her husband Mike, and their son Tommy, and their daughter Gracie. Also, this is your younger sister, Jessica who's 8, and your little brother Zachary who's 4. Any questions? No? Good.' 'Michael' screeched Maria, 'At least give them a chance to talk! 'Oh boy' thought Adri, 'This is going to take some getting used to!' Michael, after giving Adri and Ty a chance to speak or ask question, of which they had none, then said 'We know that it's a lot to ask of you to remember all these new sibling's names, but there's some others you're going to have to remember too...'  
  
ALEX AND ISABEL'S APARTMENTS  
  
In Alex and Isabel's apartment, things were much calmer. By this time, they had already greeted each other, and wee about to begin introducing the siblings to each other. Isabel smiled at her 'new' daughter and son, 'Alexander.' 'Mom! It's Xander!' 'Oh, sorry honey. Xander, and Rach, this is your sister Ashlee and her husband Gray, and their daughters, Mercy and Amy, who are 10; Danielle who is 8 and Delainia who is 4. This is your brother Harrison..' Here, Alex cut in 'Call him Harry to annoy him.' he stage whispered. Isabel smiled and continued, 'And his wife Stefanie, and their children Delia who is 7, Aaron who is 6, and Mikayla and Michael who are 3. And these little ones are your younger sister's Ahrial, Rilla and Hannah, who are all 8. Now, we realise that this is all a lot to take in, but we have something else to tell you..'  
  
TESS AND KYLE'S APARTMENT  
  
In Tess and Kyle's apartment there was dead silence. 'Wow!' said Kyle, 'It ain't often that it's this quiet in here! Wait till your mom get's back with the crowd!' At that moment, their mother, Tess entered with a VERY large group of people. 'Gabi! Jay! I've missed you guy's so much' Tess cried, running up to hug them. Gabi hugged her back, and whispered 'We missed you too Mommy.' Kyle spoke up, 'Uh, guy's if you cold take a seat, we need to introduce the rest of the family to you! OK, well this is your eldest sister, Danielle, and her husband Gary, and their daughter Elissa, and son Elijah, both of whom are 10. Then we have Jaxon and his wife Maria, and their son Andrew who is 8, and their daughters Patience and Phoebe who are 6. After that is Rebecca and her husband Micah, and their daughter Charity who is 6 and their son Leo who is 2. Then JC, and his wife Dana, and their daughter Charlotte and son Darryl who are 3. And moving on to the triplets. who hate being called the triplets..., we have Mikayla and her husband Paul and their daughter Piper who is 4; Melissa and her husband David and their daughters Daisy and Rose who are 3, and Melinda and her husband Craig and their daughter Taylor who is 2, and James who is 1. Then there's Anthony and his wife Morgan and their daughter Jelinda and then Aimee and her boyfriend Freddie, and their daughter, Amber Lynn. At last of all there's your younger sister's Michelle, Andrea and Caroline, who are 15, and your younger brothers, Jordan and Joshua who are 14, and last, but not least Molly, who is 7.' Gabi laughed 'Wow! That's a LOT to remember!' Tess smiled, 'Honey, that's not the lot, there's something we need to tall you both..' 


	3. Down So Long

Title: Shining Light Part: Three - Down So Long Author: Jacey - darkjaceyangel@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Roswell (even though I wish I did) I don't know any of the actors (even though I would DIE to have Brendan Fehr, or Jason Behr, or Nick Weschler, or Colin Hanks. And seriously - Shiri, Katherine, Majandra and Emilie - ever need a best friend - I'm here! Kidding) And I have no association with the WB, UPN, Jason Katims or any other the other producer people. Don't sue me, I'm using the characters for a non-profit thing, purely for the fans of Roswell's enjoyment. Besides even if you did sue me, I have nothing to give you! Enjoy the story Rating: PG Category: Cass and Tyler, Adri and Xander, Gabi and Jay and Rach and Ry. Summery: The story of the 'Chosen Ones', Ryan, Cassandra, Adriana, Tyler, Alexander, Gabriella, Jayson and Rachel; the siblings of the 'Blessed Children', Rhys, Caitlin, Anabel, Trey, Antony, Grace, James and Rhiannon. Sequel to: 'You Were Mine' Companion to: 'Sparkle' Muse-ic: 'Down So Long' by Jewel (off the Spirit CD)  
  
Jarron and Adam were walking down the corridor, headed towards Max and Liz's apartments. Adam was talking in a hushed tone to Jarron. 'Jarron, brother, We have to inform them as soon as possible of this news! It cannot wait!' Jarron was shaking his head, and cursing under his breath. 'But Adam, what if they have not told the Chosen Ones? What if we walk in on them telling them? It is not our duty to tell the Chosen One's of their destiny. It is their parent's jobs!' Suddenly, a group of screams sounded from all along the corridor. And then both Adam and Jarron could hear Adri and Cass screaming at their parents. 'Uh Oh.' Said Adam 'I think they told the. and least part of it anyway!'  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Alex and Isabel's Apartments:  
  
Rach was sitting silently glaring at her mother, while Xander was yelling at their father. 'If it wasn't enough that no one told us until a few hours ago, that we had other siblings, NOW you want us to LISTEN to YOU? About some STUPID destiny we have? Well fuck destiny! We will do EXACTLY as we want!' Here, Rach spoke up, thinking that her brother might over do it, if she let him carry on, 'Mom, Dad. It's not that we don't believe you, it's more that we don't want to believe you. You guys had a destiny right?' At that sentence, Alex flinched, and Rach carried on, 'YOU had a destiny mom! So did Uncle Max, and Aunt Tess, and Uncle Michael! And look what happened there! You guys never followed that through! What happened there? Why can't we forget destiny? Look, we might be prepared to follow through with part of it, but not the whole destiny with a mate thing. I love Jay, and I'm not giving him up to be with some unknown guy, that is my 'destiny'!!!' Here, Isabel started laughing.. 'Honey, Jay IS your destiny!' 'What!' Rach screamed. 'Jay is your destiny, just as you are his. Xander's destiny is Adri, and Xander is hers. Cass is Ty's destiny, and he hers. And Gabi is Ryan's destiny, and he her's. That's the way that the seers fortold it. That is your destiny.. And the other stuff...'  
  
Liz and Max's Apartments:  
  
'Other stuff?' said Cass, still grinning after hearing that Ty was her destiny. Meanwhile Ryan was walking around in a daze. Cass looked at him, and rolled her eyes at her mother. Liz laughed, and that sound was enough to snap Ryan out of it. 'What? What's Happening? What did I miss?' Cass cracked up, and Liz smiled gently at her son, 'We got to where Gabi was your destiny, and you shut off..' Ryan smiled a goofy grin and said 'Oh yeah..' Cass and Max started laughing at him again, and he snapped out of it, 'OK, so other stuff?' Liz nodded, 'Yeah. OK, so the deal is..'  
  
Maria and Michael's Apartments:  
  
Maria was speaking calmly to Adri and Ty, with Michael standing beside her, '.the deal is that, we haven't been completely honest with you.' 'No shit, mom!" muttered Ty. Michael glaed at him. 'Don't talk to your mother like that Tyler.' Ty rolled his eyes, 'Fine. But she's right. You guy's haven't told us shit. We want to know what's going on!' Michael glared again, 'What, is with the swearing?' Adri glared right back, 'What, is with changing the subject?' Maria burst out laughing, as she watched Michael alternate between glaring at Ty, and Adri; and Adri and Ty glaring at him. 'OMG! You guys are so similar! What a crack up!' Adri turned to glare at her, 'Mom, I want to know, NOW, what the hell is going on!" Michael opened his mouth, presumably to tell her off for swearing again, but Maria elbowed him in the ribs, and he shut his mouth again. Maria looked at her two long lost children, and started to speak again, 'OK, so what we need to tell you is.'  
  
Tess and Kyle's Apartments:  
  
'. that, you have other brothers and sisters that we hadn't told you about.' 'WHAT!' screeched Gabi. ' WHY were we not told about this BEFORE?!?!?!' Tess shuffled sideways so that she was hidden behind Kyle. Jay cracked up, 'OMG Mom, you're hiding behind Dad?' Tessstuck her head out, 'Uh yeah! Have you seen the look on Gabi's face?' Jay looked over at his sister, 'OH SHIT, RUN!' At that, he took off out the apartment door, and ran straight into Adam and Jarron. 'Jay, what are you doing?' Jarron questioned. 'Run!' yelled Jay, 'Gabi's REALLY pissed, she's gonna end up blowing something up... Adam! Remember what happened last time?' Adam's eyes bulged out of his head, 'Are your parents still in there?' Jay looked sheepish, 'Uh yeah...' 'JAY! Oh shit.' Adam took off into the apartments, and pulled Tess and Kyle out just as there was a loud explosion behind them. Luckily, all the other family members had left the apartments earlier, along with Amy, Jim, Jess and Lori.  
  
At that moment, Cass and Ryan were in the apartment along the hall with ax and Liz, and when they heard the explosion, they came running out. When Cass saw everyone, except Gabi standing in the hallway, she said to her parents, 'Oh. Well that's not exciting. It was just Gabs.. It happens sometimes. Hey, Adri!' Cass called to her cousin, and best friend coming down the hallway towards her, along with Ty, Michael and Maria, Rach, Xander, Alex and Isabel. 'Adri! Remember when Gabi did this in Bio?!' Adri looked disappointed, 'Oh. Was that just Gabs? How boring!' then she started laughing, 'Oh yeah, that was totally funny!!!! Behind them someone cleared their throat. 'Um, guys? Wanna concentrate on what that explosion was?' asked their uncle Alex. Cass cracked up, 'No worries Uncle Alex, that was just Gabs. She'll fix the damage when she calms down.' At that moment a red faced Gabi walked out into the hallway, 'Well, I attract quite a crowd, don't I?' Jay started laughing, but stopped when he saw the look on Gabi's face. 'Uhhhhh, I'll just be quiet now....' Max decided at that moment, that it was about time to start a new conversation, so unknowing what had set Gabi off in the first place, he spoke up, 'So, uh the thing is guys, we need to introduce you to some new people...' he broke off when he saw Gabi glaring at him, '...ohhhh, that was what caused the little explosion wasn't it? I think, I'll just, um, go over... here' he said as he rapidly backed away. Gabi cracked up at the look on his face, 'Chill Uncle Max, I'm fine. I'm not going to blow anything up again. I'm totally over that.' 'For now.' Jay muttered under his breath. 'WHAT was that?' Gabi said glaring. 'Uhhhh, nothing. Nothing at all..' Kyle glared at his son. 'Quit it Jay. Don't irritate her more than you have too! I do NOT need to replace the carpet again.... right, I'll shut up now.' Kyle muttered, as he saw Gabi, now glaring at him. Tess laughed, 'Oh come on guys, lets just get this conversation over with OK? We should go talk in the kid's apartment.' Michael looked up at that, 'Oh yeah, I don't know whether anyone's mentioned it to you guys, but you'll be getting your own apartments, um, to share with some other people..'  
  
With that, they all started down the hallway, past all the other apartments, until they reached a set of double doors with a large silver knocker on it. Max knocked on it, and then opened the door. They all followed him in, and saw the group of eight teenagers, and two adults sitting on various couches and comfy chairs around the room. Max cleared his throat, 'Uh, hey guys!' A petite brunette girl stood up and hugged him 'Hey Daddy!' Cass cleared her throat, 'Uhhhh Daddy?????' Max blushed, 'Um, OK, we need to explain all of this right?' A mass 'Yes' sounded, and the Chosen Ones sat down around the room, with the other teenagers, while the two adults who had previously been sitting down, came to stand next to Adam, Jarron and the parents. Max started 'Well, guys, these are the Blessed Children. They are our other children. Um, basically I'll let them tell their names, and parents and stuff in a minute, but I'll give a quick explanation first. We had the Chosen Ones, 2 years before the Blessed children were born. We sent the Chosen Ones back to Roswell, with their grandparents and Adam, when they were 4, and when the Blessed Children were born, we sent them straight away to New Zealand with their guardians, Greg and Kate. We did that because we couldn't risk the Chosen One's remembering them, because if they new about them, then if they were caught, they could be mind warped into telling who they were. It was easier and safer if they didn't know who they were, and vice versa. So, now I think we'll let you guys get acquainted, and we'll head down to the banquet hall. We aren't having the grand banquet till tommorrow night, on account of you guys all having arrived so late, and needing time to get to know one another. So, I've put an order into the kitchen for Pizza to be brought up in an hour or so. Okay by you guys?' The brunette who had called him 'Daddy' before was about to speak up, but Max beat her to it, 'Don't worry Lindy, I ordered a 2 vegetarian ones, for you and Ana.' 'Lindy' smiled her appreciation, and all the adults left, and the groups sat in silence for a few minutes until Cass broke the silence. 'Umm, so I guess we should all get to know each other..' Adri jumped up, 'Ohhhhh I know, lets do that thing they used to make us do on the first day back at school after Summer! But we can play a variation..' Jay and Ty nodded, and Rya sadi 'Sure that sounds good. Want me to explain?' The other group all nodded, and Ryan started, 'So, um, what we do is say our full name, our sibling/twin, our parents, favourite T.V show, sport, colour, subject in school, and what we want to do in the future - career wise. I think that's it... Anyone have a topic they want to add?' Cass nodded, 'Yeah, your age.' Adri laughed,'Yeah, good one Cass. OK, who wants to start?' 'Lindy spoke up quietly, 'I'll go first.' Adri started laughing, and then said 'You guys have the coolest accents!!! Are they Australian?' Lindy laughed, 'Ummm, no honey, THAT is like THE biggest insult you could pay a Kiwi! It's like asking an Aerican if their Canadian.. Or vice versa. See, Aussie and NZ are different countries.. just like America and Canada. Except we have an ocean between us. And sweetie, you're the one's with the accents!' Cass cracked up, 'Too true!' Lindy continued, 'OK, So I'm Caitlin Claudia Evans. Everyone calls me Lindy. Ummmm, lets see, I'm 16 and a half. My twin is Rhys, over there, and my parents are Liz and Max Evans. I love Dark Angel, Buffy, Angel and Charmed, and my favourite colour is blue. I ski, and play soccer, and I love English. Oh, and I want to be a lawyer. Next?' The blonde girl next to her smiled, 'I'll go next. I'm Anabel Amy Guerin, but everyone calls me Ana. With one N.' she paused and smiled at everyone, 'I'm twins with Trey, who's sitting next to me, and our parents are Maria and Michael Guerin. I'm gonna dd this for all of us Kiwi's, we are all 16 and a half. I love the same shows as Lindy, mainly cause she forced me to watch 'em till I loved 'em! I snowboard, and play Touch Rugby, and I love Art. I like blue and Silver. I want to be either an architect or a psychologist. Trey?' Trey nodded, 'Yup. OK, I'm Trey.well duh. Trey James Guerin. Everyone calls me Trey. I'm twins with Ana, and strangely enough, we have the same parents... odd, I know, but true. I watch things like Third Watch and CSI. Um, I snowboard, and play Tennis. I like black I guess. I like Art, like Ana, and I want to be a sports therapist.' They guy sitting next to Trey spoke up, 'I'm Rhys Phillip Evans, Lindy's twin. Got the same parents, Max and Liz Evans. I like CSI and The Practice. Black is my favourite colour. I snowboard, and play Rugby. I like Calc and Stats. And I want to be a lawyer. Next?' The blonde girl next to Rhys smiled, 'That would be me I guess. I'm Rhiannon Maya Whitman. Call me Rhi. My twin is Antony, who's that freakish guy sitting over there. My parents are Isabel and Alex Whitman. I like silver and green. I play soccer, and ski. I love Bio, and I want to be a chef, like Kate.' At the puzzled looks around the room, Rhi laughed. 'Kate is one of our guardians. Oh, and I love Charmed, Buffy, Angel and Dark Angel.. Once again cause Lindy made us watch.' Everyone laughed, and then the girl next to Rhi, with the strangely coloured greenish eyes, spoke up. 'I'm Grace Michelle Valenti. My twin is Jamie. My parents are Tess and Kyle Valenti. 


End file.
